All At Once
by SISbabyy
Summary: When Brooke realizes that there’s only one guy for her, she goes to Lucas’ house to fight for him. But when Lucas has Brooke and Peyton in the same room both asking for him to make a decision, who will he choose?


**"All At Once"**

**Summary:** **When Brooke realizes** **that there's only one guy for her, she goes to Lucas' house to fight for him. But when Lucas has Brooke and Peyton in the same room both asking for him to make a decision, who will he choose?**

Chapter 1-Everything

Brooke Davis was a beautiful, funny, crazy, independent girl…until she met Lucas Scott. In the beginning, she would sleep around with guys, not getting into anything serious. But when a boy named Lucas came to town, all of that changed. Lucas was her first real boyfriend that she ever cared about and for Brooke Davis, that was big. They were really happy together until she found out that he was seeing her best friend Peyton. She and Peyton have been friends since the beginning. They were always there for each other and when she found out that Peyton had been with her boyfriend, she flipped. She got mad at Peyton and Lucas and refused to talk to them despite their best efforts. Brooke didn't give in to guys or friends anymore. She tried to believe that she didn't need them. But when Lucas said he was leaving Tree Hill, she felt otherwise.

After he left, she patched things up with Peyton after learning that they never had anything serious with each other. She felt a little better and just figured that Lucas was one guy, a guy who was gone so she should just forget about him…and they did. Peyton found his letter addressed to both of the girls on her front door but didn't show Brooke because things were going so well for the both of them. Brooke eventually found out about the letter, but understood why she hid it. They decided not to read it, so instead they burned it. Neither of them knew that Lucas was coming back though, until they were playing tag on the beach and he just showed up there. They were both startled, and realized that he one thing that kept them apart was coming back.

He tried to convince them that they would all just try and become friends, and that worked for a while, until Lucas fell in love with Brooke. She had to move to California because of her dad's work, and he realized it early on that she was the one for him. Always had been. But when he kissed her before she left, she said that she couldn't be with him. That whole summer in California was miserable for Brooke. Writing letters everyday, missing Lucas, regretting her decision not to be with him. She finally came back to Tree Hill and he was the first one she saw. They began dating when she got back, and it got really serious. They both said that they loved each other and Lucas even said he was the guy for her…until the school shooting.

Peyton kissed Lucas in the library when she thought she was going to die. Brooke found out eventually and was very upset with her best friend and her boyfriend. Lucas tried to explain it to her, but she wouldn't listen. She didn't like slapping her best friend and ignoring her boyfriend. That wasn't her plan on how to spend the day. But she had to; it was just how she felt. So since she didn't trust Lucas anymore and her and Peyton weren't friends, she broke up with him. She made up some stupid excuse just to get out before it turned into the cycle that started in the beginning. Every night she would think about Lucas and Peyton being together, behind her back and it would just kill her. So to take her mind off of it, she decided to have a one night stand. Just like with Felix, strictly sex, but then she found out that it was her teacher. She was going to break it off but she found him attractive, so she kept him for a while, but he was a cheater. And she couldn't take anymore cheaters in her life so she slapped him a couple times and broke it off.

And there she was again, back to the beginning. Did she still love Lucas? Was she still mad at him? What was he doing right now? Is he with Peyton? She hadn't talked to her ex-best friend in a while so she didn't know how she was doing. She wondered about a lot of things that night, until she came to a conclusion…she wasn't over him. Not one bit in fact. She was just trying to be distracted and it worked for a while until everything fell apart again. Her life was like a cycle. She would fall in love, get cheated on, sleep with a guy for sex, get cheated on again, and fall in love again. So then she thought of all the good times that she had, and they were all with Lucas. She remembered smiling when he would bring her flowers, or when he told her that he loved her, once in the rain, and once after she told him she loved him back. She wanted that feeling again and she wanted to be with him. So she decided to do something about it. She decided that Brooke Davis was not going to sit around sulking just like how she had before when she was stuck in the cycle. She was going to be different now, and break it. So she got up, put her makeup on and got ready to go and tell Lucas how she felt.

She walked to where his room was and when she reached the steps, her heart stopped. All of these memories came back to when she would go up those steps to kiss him, spend the night with him, and just go to him for comfort. She got up the courage again and she knocked on the door.

He answered it and looked amazed at how good she looked.

"Hi, Lucas." She said quietly.

"Brooke, hey, what are you doing here?"

"I…I have to talk to you."

"Okay, come in." He said and guided her to the bed.

She took a deep breath and began her big long speech.

"Lucas, in the beginning I thought you were the sweetest guy I had ever known. You were perfect to me, and perfect for me. I was really happy, the happiest I had ever been I think, but then…then you cheated on me, with my best friend. I was hurt, so much that I thought that I shouldn't let anyone in again. So I ignored you and Peyton until you left and Peyton and me were friends again. Then you came back and we became friends but I was with Felix. And before I left for California, we kissed but I said that we couldn't be together. And you know what happened when I came back. We got together, and it was like fireworks went off for the whole time we were together. Every time we would smile, laugh, or kiss I would just light up. I was happy again Lucas, and I just want you to know that. I know I had a hard time trusting you because of what had happened between you and Peyton. I know that, and I'm sorry. I should have known that you weren't going to do anything with her ever again and I regret the way I acted towards you. But, then I was starting to think that you never gave me a reason to trust you. I mean you would leave me to be with her, or you would hang out with her more then me sometimes and I know you two were just friends, I know that. It's just I was hurt by it. Maybe it's my own insecurities, in fact, I'm sure of it. So I told myself that I should just forget the past and all that mattered was right here and now. And I was going to tell you after the shooting that I trusted you, and that I wasn't going to be the jealous type anymore and all of these things, but then I found out that you and Peyton kissed again! And it was like I was back to the cycle! I would hurt, cry, and sulk and then find a guy that I could use as a distraction and for sex. And then he cheated and I'm back to where I started. But now I'm making sure that I'm not going to back to that cycle. Lucas, when you said you were the guy for me, I knew it was true. But then everything got messed up but now, now I'm ready for everything. I love you Lucas, I always have and I always will. So I want to take a chance now because my heart is on my sleeve but I don't care because I know I'm the girl for you too Lucas Scott. So what do you think, broody?" Brooke said and smiled and held her breath for his answer.

Just then Peyton came out of his bedroom with a toothbrush in her mouth. Lucas saw Peyton and immediately snapped…

"Peyton and I are just friends!"

Brooke was so tired of being jealous, or suspicious that she just didn't care anymore. She loved Lucas, with all of her heart and she wasn't about to let her head get to her.

"Lucas, it's fine. My off still stands." Brooke said.

Lucas looked relieved, but then worried. Peyton looked at Lucas waiting for him to answer.

"Well Lucas, who will it be?" Peyton asked.

And for a third time, Brooke's heart was on her sleeve.

…To be continued.


End file.
